Honesty To Cruelty (CANCELED BEING REWRITTEN)
by Crimson Needle
Summary: ATTENTION: THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN NEW STORY COMING SOON
1. Test Day

**I DONT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES**

Honesty And Cruelty

Chapter One: From White To Black

Albert Kellmont ,a boy of Candor, awoke to a sunny morning today was a great day today is the of the test which faction would he fit in with most?

Abnegation, Amity, Erudite, or Dauntless oh god please let it be Dauntless he wants to be reunited with his sister of course he saw her one day each year but like it he just said he only saw her once and its been three years since she joined Dauntless that means he's only seen her three times in the last three years!

"Albert are you awake?" He heard a deep manly voice from downstairs

"Yes I am Father" He Responded

"Come down as soon as possible did you stay up late? Because you slept in"

"Yes I did" Goddamn why did he have to be born Candor he can't tell a single lie

"Okay now get dressed today is the big day!" From time to time his Father tried to be playful...it was wasn't working

Albert did as he was told and changed into formal attire White Vest, White Long Sleeve Shirt, Black Dress Pants which was followed by a leather belt, and black loafers laced perfect they made a knocking noise as Albert rushed down the stairs to the first floor of his home there he found his Mother and his Father was cooking Breakfast before Alberts departure

"Al I going to ask you something Lucile can you leave the room for a moment?" Alberts mother nodded and made her way to the second floor

"Sit" Albert took a seat, his father did the same

"What do you want to ask Father?"

"Albert are you going to stay in Candor?" Christ he was hoping he wouldn't ask this

"No" Albert tipped his head

"Which of the factions do you hope to join? Even though I might have a theory"

"I hope to join...Dauntless" Oh god how was he going to react is going to be pissed, upset?

"Okay" His father nudged Alberts shoulder

"Okay?" Alberts Bewildered

"Okay and when you join Dauntless say hi to your sister for me" Albert's Father attention went to the clock

"Well if you want to make it to testing you best leave now"

"Alright bye Dad" They Shook Hands Albert left to start his day

X Testing Area X

Its now...its happening now testing is beginning.

'_S_hit_what am I going to get? Erudite,Abnegation, Amity,PLEASE LET IT BE DAUNTLESS'_ Albert prayed to the Gods of Gods to get a Dauntless result yeah I mean he can join Dauntless no matter what but it still be nice to get it as a result.

The Glass doors were slid open the all students each of the same faction fell into a straight line each to their own room all the doors we're stainless steel and shined like the sun the door opened slowly to an empty chair and a man of average height both full arm sleeve tattoos something like barbed wire mixed with blood and guts he wore a black tank top, black cargo pants, and black combat boots

"Afternoon, my names Danny, yours?" The man in black reached out

"Albert Kellmont" They shook hands, The man known as Danny smiled

"Killer last name man, sit in the chair please" Albert took a seat the chair laid back, Danny stuck plastic looking foils to his forehead

"So if you don't mind me asking, do you know which faction you want to join kid ?" Danny clicked some buttons on a computer he rolled around in his wheeled stool

"Dauntless" Albert said it straight

"Don't blame you there it would_KILL_ me to tell the truth my whole life."

"Yeah it kills_ME_ ...so when are we getting started"

"In a few seconds you're gonna feel a little dizzy fall asleep and then you'll wake up, also sometimes the testee doesn't remember their vision don't worry we'll still get your results." Albert could already feel himself dozing off his vision blackened his eyes shut

X After Vision Trip X

"Al Wake up man WAKE UP!" Albert awoke to Danny shaking him like a dog with its new chew toy. Danny ripped off the foils attached to Albert's forehead

"Okay anyone asks you started puking and I sent you home early." Danny pulled Albert out of the laid back chair like he was in a game of Tug Of War

"What's wrong Danny?"

"Lets just say you're in danger kid" Danny waited for the door to open

"What do you mean i'm in danger?"

"No time to explain."

"Danny at least tell me my result"

"Candor, Abnegation, Dauntless,and...Divergent" What's Divergent, some type of secret Faction?

"What the hell is a Divergent?"

"Just don't say anything about being a Divergent to 'ANYONE' not your Dad not your Mom not even your fucking Dog and above all else 'Stay in Candor' " The door opened Danny shoved him out

"Stay safe man"

The boy who never lies exited the building

"At least I got Dauntless right, but still what the hell is a Divergent?"

**OKAY BOYS AND GIRLS THERES ANOTHER STORY I'M GONNA TRY TO UPDATE MY STORIES A LOT MORE FREQUENTLY WELL THATS IT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AS ALWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME OR CORRECT ME ON MY MISTAKES **


	2. Rewritting Story

Sorry everybody but this story is being rewritten because I made the mistake of trying a serious story for once when I pretty much only do cracks which thus story is going to become see you later

, Crimsonneedle


End file.
